Marisol Delko
Marisol Delko Caine Biographical information Born''1978 '' Age''28'' Gender''Female'' Status'' Deceased City'' Miami, Flordia Alias'' * Mari (by Eric and Horatio Caine) * Mrs. Caine * Miss. Delko '' Height'' 5'9'' Hair color'' *Dark Brown '' Eye color'' *Brown '' Skin color''Light'' Portrait by''Alana de la Garza'' Occupation Job'' None Rank''N/A'' Specialty'' None'' Family informationn Family members'' * Horatio Caine (Late Husband) * Rachel Caine (Sister-in-law) * Kyle Caine (Step-son) * Eric Delko (Older brother) * Carlos Delko (Nephew) * Maria Delko (Niece) * Aiden Delko (Nephew) * Ethan Delko (Nephew) * Eric Delko Jr. (Nephew) * Julia Delko (Niece) * Pedro Delko (Nephew) * Two unnamed sisters '' Affiliation Occupation'' * High School Student (Graduated) * College Student (Graduated) '' Loyalty'' *Delko Family *Caine Family '' Marisol "Delko" Delektorsky Caine was Eric Delko's older sister, Rachel Caine's sister-in-law and the second wife of Horatio Caine. Season One Marisol had a phone conversation with her brother, Eric, after a sniper killed at least four people in the center of Miami. She was worried for their father's safety. (Episode 109, "Kill Zone"). Season Four Marisol was diagnosed with cancer and because of the painful treatments, Eric occasionally bought marijuana to alleviate her pain and nausea. Afterward, Eric helped to feed her when she had no appetite. Eric's friends and colleagues found out when the drug dealer ruined a crime scene by dropping through a skylight and then trying to save himself by mentioning that Eric bought drugs from him, although Frank Tripp at first insisted the information was "a load of crap". Unfortunately, it was the truth, and shortly thereafter Rick Stetler began investigating (episode 410, "Shattered"). Over time, Marisol and Horatio developed a romantic relationship and later got married at the end of the episode "Shock" (not on screen). She was shot by Memmo Fierro, a Mala Noche sniper, during "Rampage" and later died from her injury, leaving Horatio and Delko both grief-stricken, devastated, and hellbent on seeking revenge for Marisol's death. It was later discovered that the hit was ordered by a Mala Noche boss named Antonio Riaz, who found out about Marisol's family connections through his relationship as her marijuana dealer. Not long after, Horatio and Delko follow Riaz to Brazil, and Horatio kills Riaz (episode 501, "Rio"). Season Ten After being shot by Randy North, Horatio starts to have hallucinations because of the pain, then Marisol appeared to him and they started to talk (episode 1001, "Countermeasures"). Horatio tells her that he misses her and that he wanted to go with her, but Marisol says to him that he must continue living because he has a life mission to complete and that he has people that need him; she also tells him that she loves him. Marisol convinces Horatio to stand up and rescue Natalia who was about to die drowned in a car. He stands up (in spite of his wounds) and dives to rescue Natalia. Later through the episode, Horatio keeps remembering his wife and the happy moments he lived with her. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Delko Family Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Victims